The goals of our brain atlas are: to develop it as a tool for education; use it for pre-surgical planning and reference; and apply the anatomy as a template for segmentation by matching 1. We plan to continue to add to the number of structures in the atlas. We will also develop further tools for enhancing the shading, texture, depth, and coloration of structures. 2. We will continue to utilize these tools in the clinical environment. This will require substantial engineering work. some of which has already begun, to reduce the computational times for the elastic matching algorithms and improve the ease of setting up the correspondences between the atlases and new studies. 3. We will incorporate new matching technologies to obtain greater accuracy and automation. 4. The use of the digitized 3D atlas for surgical planning will be integrated with 3D visualization tools, along with the warping of the atlas for surgical cases. This integrated system will be used for both the planning and the intraoperative support of surgery.